Disorder
by Crimsonberry255
Summary: AU/crossover with Kon-El, aka 90's Superboy. Based more on the Teen Titans and Young Justice comics than Season 2 of Young Justice. Tim struggles with the fact that he is illogically falling for his best friend, Kon. Slash. First chapter T , then Mature in further chapters. *Hiatus for time being*
1. Chapter 1

**Done as a bit of a request. **

**Please read explanation below, because it's a little confusing...  
**

**So, I wrote this before Bart(Impulse) was put into the YJ cartoon. Both Bart and Tim are present in the cartoon, as of second season.  
**

**I wrote this much more like it was part of the 90's Young Justice comic, where Bart, Tim, and Kon-el are palling around. Kon aside, I wrote it much to the Teen Titans comic, in which Nightwing is with the Outsiders, and Tim is in charge of the Teen Titans as Red Robin. In the comics, Bart is much younger than the cartoon at present. He's about 8 or so.**

**If you have read the comics, it's probably not much of a stretch at all. I just like Kon-el so much more than Conner. If you don't know who Kon-el is...then go look him up. He's a hottie in a leather jacket and a punky haircut.  
**

**Anyway, hope that clears stuff up a little? Kind of? Maybe?  
**

**This chapter is rated T for teen. But as much of my stuff is, it becomes Mature as it goes on.  
**

**Thank you for reading!  
**

* * *

It had all started with this silly, stupid, small thing.

It wasn't anything that should bother one so much.

When Kon gave me mouth-to-mouth after I had been knocked out by a giant, tentacled radiation monster in the ocean, it felt like something a little more than that.

I had woken up to Kon's soft, salty lips, coughing up the sea water and gasping for breath. I could almost be sure that the shortness of breath was because of the small, friendly act.

Then again, someone wasn't supposed to use a little 'tongue' when helping someone with water in their lungs.

Kon had smiled at me brightly, still much too close for comfort. I had thanked him and pushed him off, hoping to forget the whole thing. Kon's talking had blurred out as my eyes narrowed and I stomped off, soaked in water. I bit my lips over and over, trying to take the feeling away.

Of course, the memory would not go away.

" He should know much better than that. Why...on earth would he do that? Maybe an accident. Maybe I imagined it," I had deduced, lying back on my bed that night, not able to get the memories out of my head.

I would have thought that the feeling of water being pushed out of your lung cavities would be much more traumatic.

The feeling of drowning was not a light one.

I found myself blushing and fidgeting, trying to tell myself that it was illogical to feel this way.

Kon was my friend.

He had saved me.

How he had done it was not important.

Unfortunately, the dreams plagued me more and more at night. I would relive the kiss of life over and over each night, my brain trying to process it.

The more I tried to push the thought away, the more it came back to haunt me each dreaming night.

Each time, I would ignore it, even as a small part of my gut told me that I should pay attention.

Things were not looking very good.

The next morning wasn't much better.

" Oops, sorry, Tim," Kon said, setting a hand on me to steady him as he accidentally bumped into me at breakfast.

I nodded quietly, pulse echoing in my ears and stomach fluttering at the very slight touch.

" Get a damn grip on yourself. This is completely ridiculous," I coerced to myself, sitting down with the rest of the team to eat.

While Kon and Bart seemed to have a contest going about who could eat the most pancakes, I poked at my food, unable to concentrate. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Rose eyeing me, while Wondergirl was talking to a giggling Miss Martian. The platinum blonde smirked and went back to eating, and I glared at her before finally shoveling some food into my mouth.

As the day wore on, as we battled the usual roster of villains up to no good, I couldn't help but feel a bit distracted.

Usually my movements were clear, clean and cut.

Things felt a bit wobbly when one's knees felt a bit like jelly.

Eventually, things got sorted out, villains cuffed and taken away, even though they took much longer than I had estimated.

" Are you feeling okay, Robin? You look a bit flushed. You're worrying us," M'gann asked me as we arrived back at the headquarters after the long day.

" Just tired, M'gann. No need to worry, okay? But thank you," I reassured, smiling at her concern, but trying to get rid of the creeping suspicion that they were all talking about me behind my back.

" Tim! Wanna watch a movie with us?" Bart asked, zipping around me, still full of energy despite a full couple hours of non-stop action.

" Um. Sure. Just let me get changed," I chuckled, sighing and walking off to my room.

I saw Kon eye me as I walked out, but tried to ignore it.

Bart ran off and away, down the hallway in his sleeping clothes as I passed by, a gust of wind hitting my face. I pulled at my clothing, slipping out of the sweaty garments, thankful for things that breathed a bit better.

Not that the suit wasn't comfortable.

It fit me like a glove, tailored to every curve and muscle of my body.

I slipped a red t-shirt on, as well as some plaid pajama pants. I cracked the tension out of my neck as I strode back to the living room, where Bart was running in circles.

" Come on! You take forever! Almost as long as Kon!" The boy stated loudly, his white shirt and red boxers a blur of speed.

" Hold up, Bart. A guy has to look good. I'll take as long as I need to to get this curl just right. The ladies dig it," Kon chuckled, flipping his hair with his finger and looking backwards to me from the couch.

I felt his blue eyes scanning me from head to toe, not focusing on anything in particular.

I hoped I looked frumpy enough for him not to care.

He wore a black tank top with dark blue boxers. I tried not to stare too hard at the muscled arms that I didn't always get to see much due to his favorite leather jacket.

Ugh.

Seriously?

What on earth was wrong with me? Did the monster the other day inject me with some sort of...I don't know...gay serum?

I did a little test.

I let my eyes glance over to Bart, who had popped the movie in and had brought in a truckload of popcorn and soda.

Funny. I wasn't seeming to find him attractive.

I thought to my other teammates.

I thought to Dick.

I thought, God forbid, to Batman.

Nothing.

Damn it.

I should not have been noticing all the small little meaningless features that made Kon...well, Kon.

I felt my brain remark on how nice that earring made him look.

I could feel my fingers tingle as I thought about running my hand through the shaved and curled hair, over his strong, muscled skin and...oh geez, this was not good at all.

I plopped down on the sofa and instantly almost kicked my best friend in the face as he leaned over me and peeled my mask off.

" You forgot to take this off, dude. You are so serious, sometimes. Take a load off. Relax. You are so fucking uptight," he smirked, throwing the garment on the side table.

I felt his body heat.

I felt his hot breath tickling the hairs on my face.

I felt my body try to lean in and close the gap between us.

NO.

STOP.

I let my left brain shut the movement down, instead leaning back and my body language signaling him to back off. He chuckled at me, and sat back himself, bare shoulder rubbing mine absent-mindedly.

I tried not to sigh in a pleasured manner.

Oh my goodness, this was absurd.

I grabbed a dripping can of soda and popped it open, downing the refreshing drink, hoping the cold would assist my blushing skin a little bit.

I suppose it helped a bit.

Just a bit, though.

I was really worried that his super-hearing would sense just how fast my heart was beating.

Calm it down.

Breathe a bit.

Shut the noisy right side of the brain off.

Focus on the movie.

Let it go, Tim.

Let it go, now.

Of course the movie was an action, horror flick with a lovely sidekick actress that was quite popular these days.

I could see Kon and Bart ogling her without care.

I tried to do the same.

Didn't work too well, unfortunately.

She was esthetically pleasing, that wasn't the problem. The real problem was Kon leaning over me to get at Bart's popcorn, and in turn, brushing me and pressing against me as he went.

I was a bit frustrated that he wasn't just using his powers to get it. It would be simple enough. It was what I would do.

It's what a logical person would do.

Then again, it was Kon.

He was too carefree to figure out how to use his powers in the more simple fashions.

He saw them as more of a means to beat down the evil or rampant creatures we were constantly up against.

Which was fine, aside from the fact that the smell of his skin and the shampoo in his hair, in my face, was quite maddening.

His hand clamped down on my thigh.

I instantly jumped a bit in my seat, hand flying onto his chest and bundling up the cloth in my fist, trying not to look at the source of surprise.

Thankfully the movie decided to cover me by offering an obligatory 'pop out'.

" Timmy. I didn't know you'd get so scared. You know they're just doing that to mess with you. This really proves you have to relax, bro. Need me to hold you or something?" Kon laughed, giving my leg a reassuring squeeze.

Instantly, I felt my body respond, shivers slipping up my spine and centering in my chest.

Once again, shut my mouth into a hard line to keep from making any noise.

" No, Kon. I was just figuring out what the protagonist should do in my head, and got distracted by their tactics," I stated, trying to push his hand off, the source of the burning heat.

" It's okay to admit you're scared, Tim," he said low and husky, but I didn't know exactly how he meant it.

But oh god, my body responded again.

" I mean, your pulse is going like, a mile a minute, dude. I thought Batman taught you to be cool and stuff," he said, refusing to move his hand.

He had noticed the beating of my heart.

I could swear that he could read my mind with the super-hearing, because it seemed to be screaming at me to just pull him down onto me and kiss those damnable, smiling lips of his.

" It's another tactic they use in movies. They alter the sound-track and music to be happy, and they make you laugh, so the scary moments are that much more surprising, Kon. It's actually rather genius," I said, finding some ounce of my left brain to distract from the real problem.

" Ugh. Leave it to you to deduct and reason a horror movie. You are such a bore, sometimes," Kon sighed, finally letting go of my thigh and smoothing his hair back.

I let out the breath that I had been holding and gulped down some more soda.

I tried to focus more on Bart's antics, smiling as I watched him fidgeting so much that he could hardly watch the movie.

" Come on! Don't just sit there!" he would say, pointing and aching to make the characters move.

The ending was typical.

Good triumphed over evil, but everyone was all battered.

They road off into their metaphorical sunset and Bart finally got up and had to run around the room after sitting for so long. I turned the television off and Kon floated up from the coach. He flew slowly beside me as I walked back to my rooms.

" You sure you're okay, dude?" he asked, seemingly very amused with me.

" Yes, Kon. Just tired out, now," I said, not looking over at him as I neared my door.

" You sure you don't need me to sleep in your bed to keep the nightmares away?" he said in that voice again, the one that made me melt like butter.

I was pretty sure that he didn't know what the voice sounded like.

I shivered as his fingers tucked some of my hair out of my face, and our noses bumped.

I shoved his away urgently by the mouth, and he flew against the wall next to us.

He seemed perplexed by the gesture, blinking at me.

I looked away, face frustrated and hot as I blushed.

I couldn't be sure that he had just tried to kiss me, but I had to make sure that he wouldn't.

I'm sure it would make things even more complicated.

" Goodnight, Kon," I said, opening my door and shutting it quickly before Kon got the chance to touch me again.

" Night, dude," he said through the door, laughing, and I heard his own door open and close before Bart's.

I slumped against the door, scared that he could hear me breathing so hard. I pressed a hand to my mouth and closed my eyes.

Yeah.

Logic usually dictates...

But now I was sure.

Pretty sure I had somehow fallen for my best guy friend.

So help me.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this has been sitting on my computer for a good 3 weeks, and I finally had the confidence to edit. I added in the scene from 'Eavesdropping' in the first person POV.**

**Once again, bit of AU with random assortment of characters.**

**I would love to hear your comments! I want to know what you like! :)**

**Going into Mature rating now, kiddies. Enjoy!**

* * *

It seemed as if just trying to ignore something completely was not the best solution for my predicament. Dreams had once again been filled with the now-typical landscapes of Kon and I in dozens of various places, doing things that were much too atypical for comfort. I jumped out of sleep like someone had set off the alarm system in the Titan's building.

Pictures and sounds were raw in my head, calling out to me and trying to suck me back in. I found my breath in a couple seconds, grabbing hold of reality and slumped back down, a thick layer of sweat coating my body. I could feel the damn stuff in my hair. If that wasn't bad enough, I felt a less-familiar sticky sensation in my crotch region. Pulling the sheets off confirmed my suspicions. It wasn't clear whether I had been half awake or completely asleep, but I had come in my underclothes.

Now, my wet briefs stuck to me in all the wrong places, still warm and reminding me of how embarrassing the entire ordeal really was. Jerking my eyes over to the clock, I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw that it was early enough for me to slip to the showers without anyone bothering me or waking for at least another hour. I was used to rousing myself up due to intense training sessions with Batman. Nobody else could touch the regimented system that he held. The man was a monster, sometimes.

I peeled the garment off and slipped a towel around my hips, careful not to let anything touch. Now it was sticking and drying, and I really was regretting not giving into my urges to touch myself the night before. But that would be just that. Giving in. That was the first principle of my training. It didn't matter if all your teammates were dead and the world was up in fire around you. You would not panic. You would remain calm and collected through disaster and misfortune.

So I did just that. At least, for now. I tossed the annoying, soaked briefs into one of the the large washing machines we had next to the showers, and threw the towel onto the hanger. I let the water go from cold to warm and stepped in, instantly feeling better as the sweat ran off of me down the drain. The damn stick wouldn't go away without soap, so that was the first thing I went to. It was a normal ordeal. There was nothing particularly erotic about showers, to me.

Although, it seemed as if my body was just refusing to do anything my way, even after I had whole-heartedly decided that I was having nothing to do with it. Touches and light brushes of skin worked in tandem with the fresh images in my mind. Easily, my mind conjured up a tempting scene of Kon sauntering into the shower room with me, locking the door.

He would waste no time before deciding to press me to the wall and kiss me, his hair drenching as the shower flowed over us both. Then he would let his hands wander from my face to my neck and collarbone, steadily working his way downward. He would probably rake his fingernails against my skin in a primal sort of way, marking me as his. He would grasp me firmly in his hand as his lips collided with mine again after a long stare or smirk of amusement at my innocence.

Then he would let one hand grasp my ass as he kept working me up and down until I was calling his name into his smiling mouth over and over. My body would shudder under each small touch and jerk of his heavy hand. Then finally, he would let me come, my lips screaming out to him, and he would watch me smugly as I twisted and spasmed in his hand uncontrollably.

I found my fingers working the ways that I figured that he would, not sure if I had remembered to lock the door to the washroom. I let myself have the decency to not utter his name. I kept my noise quiet, in case unsuspecting or suspecting ears were tuned to the area. Or someone had gotten up earlier than the usual schedule. Damn Kon and his hearing. I slumped against the tile wall and closed my eyes as I quickly came, short and sweet into my hand, biting my lip hard with little grunts of pleasure vibrating in my throat.

I opened up my fingers slowly and let the water wash the sin away. I washed away the little whimpers I made as I remembered how it felt as he breathed life back into me. Then the touches that made me want to throw him against a wall and just let him know exactly how I was feeling, lately. Let it go away. Let me be calm, now.

I stood there for what seemed like hours, grateful for the great water heating system that we had installed. It allowed one to virtually never run out of hot water, which was very useful when getting stubborn fluids left from strange creatures off of your person. I was roused from my zombie-like state with the opening of the door and blur of motion around the washroom.

" Oh hey, Tim! You're up early! Do you know where my Flash shirt is? I just couldn't sleep and I was trying to find it and I couldn't so I came down here and I don't remember which washer I put it in and you know sometimes Rose messes with the clothes just to get back at me for the one time and-" he said, opening and closing various washers and dryers and then peering over at me.

" Have you been crying?" he asked, face contorted in confusion.

" No, I have not, Bart. Couldn't sleep, myself. Bad dreams," I stated, which was true enough to not bring up any feelings of guilt.

" Oh. I'm sorry. Sometimes, I have dreams about...y'know...my grandfather. That's kind of why I'm up, too! Hey, you want some toast? I'll make us some toast!" he said as he disappeared out the door again, forgetting about his shirt.

I chuckled a little bit, washing the rest of myself quickly with some soap and stepping out, slipping the towel back around my hips. I switched my briefs into the dryer and tried my hand at finding the missing shirt. Of course, I found it easy enough, folded beneath a couple other articles, including one of Kon's shirts. Despite the detergent, it still managed to smell like him. I picked it up in my fingers and lifting it to my face, inhaling deeply. I could only really describe it as a drug that I was now addicted to. A drug that made me shudder in some sort of strange pleasure that my mind conjured up.

I had seen him taking this shirt off the other day. I had though nothing of it then, I suppose, but the memory was there. Now, it had morphed easily into something much too arousing for regular thought. I sighed and put it back, grabbing Bart's Flash shirt and finding some of my own clothes to slip into. It was refreshing to be in clean clothing and the sweat gone from my skin. I pushed back some wet strands of my hair and walked to the kitchen, where Bart had already created a considerable mess. I laughed and watched him run around and get just about all of the food there was out of the refrigerator.

" Bart, it's okay, I can make my own breakfast. Also, I found your shirt," I said, stepping out of the way as he whizzed by, putting the shirt on the table where no food or container was.

" Thanks! But you were having nightmares, too. I want to make it all better with breakfast! Grandmother made me French toast when I was feeling sad," Bart said, slowing down just a little bit.

" Bart..." I said, realizing the drop coming, coming up behind him quickly and taking the milk from his hand before it fell to the counter.

" I miss him."

" I know."

He turned around quickly and jumped into my arms. A bit surprised, I smiled sadly and caught him by the back before he slipped down. I could feel him heave a bit, small little sobs as he pressed his face against my shoulder. I carried him over to a chair and sad down with him in my lap. After a couple minutes, I felt him relax a little bit in my hold, but his face still pressed against my now-wet shirt. His breathing became more even, but his hold remained.

" I'm sorry. I got your shirt all dirty, again," he mumbled into the cloth.

" Don't worry about it, okay?" I calmly said, wishing I could say something of more worth to him.

He nodded, and I could feel him sigh and the hard grip he had on me lighten, but he remained. I saw a flash of blue and black in the side of my vision and past Bart's hair, Kon gliding over to the fridge, then blinking and realizing that all the contents were on the counter.

" What's with all the- Hey, Bart, buddy," he said, face changing from amusement to a rather serene look.

Bart looked up and Kon instantly scooped him up from my arms and set him down on the floor, standing. He kneeled down before the younger boy and looked up at him.

" Let's make you some French Toast, okay, bud?" he said reassuringly, smiling.

Bart looked back to me and back to him, a little glimmer of teeth finally coming back at his actions. His shoulders moved in an audible relieved sigh.

" Okay."

" Good. Now where did you put the eggs?" Kon chuckled, ruffling his hair and searching through the various array of items on the counter.

Just as I had only been able to offer a small comfort and no words, he had gotten a grin on Bart's face faster than one could say ' The Flash'. I smiled a bit to myself. It was cute. As they both seemed occupied, I went back to my room and changed my shirt, once again. I came back to Kon slaving away at a couple pieces of the toast in the pan, the smell making it's way around towards the rooms. Most likely, the rest of the team would be up in a little bit. I found myself some juice and started making coffee, since sleep hadn't proven very useful the night before. Alfred was always scolding me about it, mentioning that Bruce and I were addicted to it. I chuckled about it as I changed the filter. A small breeze behind me make my hair stand on end as Kon's face appeared next to me.

" You do know what they say about coffee, Tim. You'll be short, forever, dude. At least that's what Ma tells me," he laughed, and I had to not turn my face to answer him, since I couldn't without skin finding skin.

" I made you some toast, too, Tim."

" Thanks, Kon," I managed and kept focused on the coffee, grateful for the distraction so that I wasn't overwhelmed by the body heat he was giving off.

Or the very enticing smell of his skin. I snapped the machine shut and pressed the buttons, sighing to myself as he finally went back to cooking after a rather awkward pause as he watched me. Bart was in good spirits now, happily finding food to eat and Kon doting on him like some great older brother. A bit like Dick did with me, when I was home.

" Where is everyone?" I asked, expecting the girls to be filing in any moment.

" Wondergirl is spending the day with Supergirl. Miss Martian had a meeting with her uncle to get to. Who knows where Rose is. She disappears all the damn time. Maybe she went off to make-out with Nightwing. Shouldn't you be the one who knows these things?" Kon mused, taking on too many tasks at once.

" I probably should. Ah. I think the living room needed to be cleaned. Maybe that's why everyone is scarce," I sighed rubbing my temples, knowing that it would probably be my job for most of the day, unless Batman called.

" Ugh. I guess I'll help you, dude, but I hate cleaning. Almost as bad as those horrible shows that M'gann watches," he stated, putting out the plate of food for Bart, who was fidgeting in his seat.

He flew over to the table with the two plates in his hand and set them down. He sat down next to Bart and ruffled his hair, again, as he happily ate. I wasn't sure how much I wanted it to just be the three of us at headquarters today. Bart was already proving to be a very weak wall between us. I stifled a pleasured chill and sat down next to the both of them as they shoveled food into their mouths in some sort of constant disregard of any sort of manners. Or maybe I had too many?

Luckily, it was probably one of the most unsexy things that one could see, so it did me favors in that regard. They both had pieces of bacon and butter on their faces. Once again, I was thankful for the showers, particularly with these two around. I mixed some cream and sugar into my coffee, watching the brown mix out into the color of sand. The food was cooked in a very western style with grease being the main ingredient. Normally, I didn't care much for such things, but something about Kon's cooking was really quite good. So, I decided to enjoy myself and the way Bart was trying to tell Kon things with a mouthful of toast.

They finished quite quickly and got to work on the dishes. Kon stood there with his arms crossed and made Bart put all the items back into the refrigerator. He sighed loudly like it was the hardest thing in the world, doing so in a couple seconds flat as Kon scrubbed the pan and dishes. I offered to help dry while he washed, and so I stood there with a towel. I eyed his bare arms as they reached into the suds of the sink, his face contorted in slight concentration.

" You don't really seem yourself, Tim," he stated a bit out of the blue, shaking his hands over the sink and then taking my towel to dry his hands.

" I haven't been sleeping very well. There are a couple cases that need solving. Batman has been very busy, lately. I've been out of sorts, yes," I said, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

He gave a long, judging stare and shrugged, not really convinced but not pressing any harder. I was grateful for that, because despite my usual ability to keep my composure, I doubted that it would be working in my favor. He gave me a small little grin.

" We should probably get cleaning. I feel bad, but I almost want to just ask Bart to do it all. He could probably get it done in, what, minutes?"

" But...as good as he is with other things, I think it would be rather sloppy," I sighed, dreading cleaning the windows.

Hours went by, Bart putting things in random places and creating dust wherever he went. I got a brief call from Batman on status reports. Through the whole thing, I watched Kon much too closely as he got the hard-to-reach places on the tops of the windows and moved boxes and trash. Something so simple, and I stood there gawking at every little way that his body moved. He threw the occasional quizzical look at me when I didn't respond as quickly as I normally did.

I wasn't sure if the next thing was on purpose or not. He had taken a bucket of soap and water up with him to get the tops of the windows as I cleaned the bottoms. I saw him wrestling with his red gloves a bit as something caught and before I knew it, I had a bucket of water falling onto my head. He had grabbed the back right before it had hit my head, but the water completely poured out, drenching my hair and clothes to drip and form a puddle on the floor.

" Shit, shit! Sorry! Probably shouldn't wear these damn gloves when we're cleaning, should I? Here," I could hear from up above with my eyes closed, then feel a towel against my face, wiping my eyelids.

I sighed but then chuckled, since these sort of blunders were rather usual with him when he was too focused. He really was a bit clumsy, though it may have been for lacking of effort. He seemed to be refusing to let me take the towel and swept it lightly over my face.

" I'll clean it up."

" Tim," he uttered, rather low, almost a whisper.

I felt my heart flutter and my breath catch. I felt a chill run up and down my spine at the feeling that just the sound of my name from his lips seemed to touch on.

" Something about you...when you're all wet is just..." he breathed, reaching out with a red leather hand to slide a finger over my soaked hair.

I froze in place, dreading the look on his face but also finding myself ridiculously excited at the same time. I swallowed hard, but my throat was as dry as it could be. I didn't dare blink as our visions connected. While one hand slid down my neck, the other pulled me in even closer, his eyes looking for signs of consent. I suppose my face wasn't showing any objection, because he very firmly let the hand tickling my throat move to press the back of my head towards him as the other circled around my waist.

Oh god, I wanted this. Part of me knew I could have stopped him very easily, but I had not. It had been plain in my expression as he had matched my gaze. Now, those warm, hungry lips were on mine, once again. I was beginning to remember the first kiss that I had received from him. Just as we were then, I was drenched, but not shivering from the cold, but from the overload of emotion rushing through my body. Just for this moment, I didn't want to just stand there. I didn't want to lie.

I found my own fingers at his back and his shoulder. I found my tongue lightly brushing his. It was hot and eager, taking that as permission to completely ravage my mouth with his, teeth clashing and lips moving desperately against mine. I could feel my inhibitions start to slip away as I realized how much better the actual thing was than a conjured fantasy. Fingers were pulling at my shirt, sliding upward against my wet abdomen. Hair was tickling my face, and he tasted like maple syrup, besides other touches of lust.

There was the unmistakable sound of moaning coming up through his throat to vibrate against my lips. I was a bit too delirious to notice that I was matching the noise with my own. One of my hands gripped his strong arm and slid down it in eagerness to finally touch it.

Then, just as quickly as it had all began, it was gone. His body heat disappeared and the pressure of his lips and tongue left me. Fingers gently but firmly pushed me away before I noticed him bending down to wipe up the puddle of water on the floor. A couple seconds after that, Bart re-appeared in the room.

" Sorry, got a little distracted. Tim! You're all wet!" he chuckled.

" I have Kon to thank for that."

" Kon. That isn't very nice, really. I could dry you off with super-speed, Tim, but I can't guarantee how your hair might look afterwards," Bart scolded and then apologized.

" What can I say, I'm a clumsy bastard," Kon said, running a hand through his hair.

The same one that had been up my shirt. I felt much more stirring in my groin than I wanted to admit.

" I think I'm done cleaning for today," I stated, picking up the bucket and wet towel and trying not to let it drip as I shoved it inside.

" So, um, I kinda went shopping while you guys were cleaning. Sorry. But they had this really awesome video game that I just had to have and the first one was so much fun, I just had to go get it don't worry I had my own money I didn't steal it or anything can we please play?" he rambled, almost too fast to catch.

I couldn't help but let out a couple amused noises.

" If you're talking about what I think you are, I am so there," Kon said to Bart, eyes darting to me quickly before gently pushing Bart onward towards the TV room.

" We'll catch up with you. Go ahead and get it all set up," he said and Bart eagerly nodded and disappeared.

He sighed, running fingers through his hair and turning to me.

" So, um.."

" Yeah."

" That was..."

" Right."

Our exchange of words was so awkwardly full of gaps and no actual statements whatsoever. For the first time, I saw his cheeks go a little pink.

" So do you..." he started, not quite sure whether to end it or assume that I understood the rest.

" No. I have work that I should really get to," I said, rather cold sounding, even to myself.

He gave me a confused look, gliding a bit closer to me and looking at my face. Despite my words, I was flushed but shivering in my wet clothing. I suppose my look shocked him into submission, the slight hints of a hurt puppy creeping their way onto his face.

" But.. you..just...never mind. Get your damn work done," he said, a little frustrated in a little bit of a huff, taking the bucket from me and heading back towards the broom closet.

I stood there for a moment, a bit guilty for brushing it off so easily, not admitting to what really happened. I ran a finger over my lips and remembered how he tasted and the feeling of the pressure of him. I couldn't let this get the best of me. Besides, he was my best friend. He was also a guy. How does one approach that matter, anyway? I groaned as I thought about how much more complicated I just made things and stomped back to the showers before slipping into my room to work.

Which only distracted me for so long before the thoughts of him crept back in. Also, Kon and Bart seemed to be messing with the com devices that we almost always had in our ears during the day for easy communication. They were discussing them, Bart talking about how his got itchy. They had fun turning them on and off, probably with all the delight of a prank call. Eventually, I heard Kon saying goodnight to Bart after a couple hours closing his door, mumbling to himself.

It was annoying enough how he was being lately, constantly touching me in various ways that he thought I wouldn't notice. This whole thing was his fault. I paid him no attention as I supposed that my infuriating friend was just annoying me further by talking over the comm device. Maybe it was some sort of revenge for earlier. I was surprised that he wasn't breaking my door down with the look that had been in his eyes. As I started on a more recent case, I set out to research and distract my mind for an indefinite duration of the night. Mostly, until the damn guy and his ploys were out of sight and out of mind.

As I tried to keep working, I noticed his normal mumbling tone go a little odd. Kon seemingly did not seem to be talking to me at all, more talking to himself. That was the part that started to really shock me. Steadily, Kon's voice became lower and breathier. Maybe he had forgotten to turn the comm device off? Oh god, he probably had.

I slapped my forehead. I knew Kon, and he had admitted to doing that accidentally a couple times in casual conversation with Bart. It was much too loudly turned up, as well. I could hear him loud and clear as the clothes were pulled off. My heart beat faster and faster as I began to feel my mouth go very dry. I knew that I should just turn the damn thing down and or get it out of my ear, but damn it, it was so...

I could feel myself responding, jeans going a little too tight around my crotch. I could feel my face grow ever hotter as my friend continued on his venture of his own body. I was now in tune with every move he made. Kon was running his hands over his chest. He was running them down and gripping...erm...gripping very hard. The other hand brushed back some hair, then seemed to meander around skin again. I was pretty sure the resounding, higher pitched moan that Kon then made, was because he had just twisted a nipple hard between his fingers.

I gazed down at my pants, glaring and cursing. I couldn't pay attention to the damn case. If I could just distract myself with some complex problem or line of names, maybe think of Batman...Then the unmistakable sound...my name being uttered out of Kon's lusty lips.

Quietly at first, then it came louder and louder. What was once a shy whisper came up into Kon's throat in a loud moan, shaking me to the core. My body responded, my crotch instantly twitching in pain and pleasure under the restrictive cloth. I bit down on my lip. No, no. I couldn't! It was too... what? I couldn't be that kind of person who had to resort to such things. Eavesdropping on a friend as he called out my name, touching himself like there was no tomorrow to speak of. Then again, he was moaning for me, not anyone else.

" Damn it, Kon," I swore to myself as I shoved my hand hand down into my jeans and hurriedly unbuttoned them and opened them up.

My fingers dug into my briefs, already seemingly soaked from all my excitement. I kept cursing himself and cursing damn Kon for making me do this. Just this once. That would be it and it would be done with. I would forget about this. My palm closed around my throbbing member and I hissed, which rapidly became a groan vaguely resembling Kon's name.

" Tim...oh..your fingers are so good," Kon whimpered and groaned, the wet sound of him working himself loud and clear.

" Oh god, Kon," I finally uttered quietly, working myself at the same pace, one hand gripping my desk in desperation.

My hips bucked upward into my fingers, thick, hard flesh moving against them, bringing me closer and closer. Over and over, Kon kept up the moaning of my name. I was almost sure that it would wear itself out, the way he was rushing saying it and then slowing down to draw it out. I went back to our hungry kiss, earlier. I could feel him against me, his fingers and lips exploring.  
Without me knowing, I let my voice free as I opening called out to him, back arching against the chair and spine tingling at every sound of Kon's voice in my ear. I could hear the pace increase and his voice reach a higher and higher pitch as he came closer.

" Tim...Y-yes. T-Tim! Gonna...!" Kon called, hand working frantically.

" Yes. Kon, me..too. Just...a little..." I whimpered, matching his pace.

" T-Tim! Oh, god...Tim!" Kon choked out, moans spilling from his mouth at each spasm that he came.

" D-damn it, Kon! Yes! " I let myself ride alongside Kon's orgasm, groaning and crying out along with him as I came hard into my hand.

I could hear him thrashing against the bedpost, hitting his head against it in the process of his ecstasy. I smiled to himself as I rode the twitching away with Kon. I wouldn't want to admit that for a good minute or two, I really wanted Kon hovering over me as I came. I was already flushing head to toe, and the acknowledgment did not help the fact. I clapped a hand over my eyes and tried to get myself out of the small fantasy that was now solidly plaguing me. I was much more real, now.

I heard Kon collapse onto the bed. There was the steady sound of his breathing as he slowly seemed to drift into sleep. I breathed hard, taking a while before I let myself come back to reality. My hand and various parts of my clothes were soaked. I cursed himself for that, being so in the moment that I didn't find anything more proper to come into. I wiped my hand off, already feeling it become sticky. As much as I wanted to just slump into my chair and not worry about it, I did not want anything to dry like that. I hauled himself up and stripped, wiping myself off before grabbing some loose-fitting boxers and another shirt.

It had been a very wet and dirty day. I let his computer's screen-saver take over as I practically fell onto the bed. My eyebrows furled as I thought about what we had just done. I shivered and tried to decide that shouldn't think too much of it. My usual busy mind was letting me have some peace now, it seemed, as I felt myself slowly drift off to sleep as well. I was finally considering asking for advice on the matter. I would call Dick in the morning.


End file.
